Storm Shadow (Movie)
:Storm Shadow is a Cobra character from the G.I. Joe film. Storm Shadow is the callsign of a man who was an expert of Martial Arts. He shares a rivalry with a man from his past, call-sign Snake Eyes. Fiction Rise of Cobra (2009 Movie) :Portrayed by Byung-Hun Lee, and Brandon Soo Hoo (young Storm Shadow) : :Storm Shadow works secretly for M.A.R.S. Industries founder James McCullen as an operative. He trained the Baroness and harbors a grudge against Snake Eyes, leading back to their childhood. He assists Baroness in raiding the Pit and stealing the nano missiles from the Joes. In Paris, he launches the warhead that partially demolishes the Eiffel Tower. During the G.I.Joe assault on the McCullen's arctic hideout, he engages Snake Eyes in battle. He is believed killed when Snake Eyes stabs him in the abdomen with his arm mounted tonfas. He plunges into the frozen depths. Personality and abilities Storm Shadow was an aggressive and ruthless man who was capable of committing murder without a second thought. In his youth he was jealous of Snake-Eyes, because the other boy was their Clan Masters favourite. Though it has not been confirmed, it's possible that Shadow was responsible for the murder of the Clan Master. Storm Shadow believed that fear was a good way of keeping people in line and held no qualms about killing innocent people. He was indifferent about destroying Paris; in fact he was the one that fired the missile filled with nanomite warheads which would have resulted in Paris' destruction. Storm Shadow was also very confident in his abilities and believed that he would be capable of killing Snake-Eyes, though the other ninja eventually emerged victorious during their final battle. Interestingly Shadow once referred to Snake-Eyes as "brother" even though they were not related and certainly didn't have a brotherly relationship. Despite his aggressive and ruthless nature, Zartan said that Storm Shadow never killed women. When Zartan killed Cover Girl, Shadow said that he would make an exception this time. Storm Shadow was a master of martial arts and was an absolutely lethal fighter. Out of all the members of GI Joe, only Snake-Eyes has been able to combat him on equal terms. He wielded two katana swords which he could clip together to form a single double bladed sword. Shadow was also able to throw shuriken with deadly accuracy. In his youth he also proved to be skilled at wielding a nunchaku, being able to defeat Snake-Eyes whilst using the weapon. Even without his weapons, Shadow was still a deadly opponent being a master of hand to hand combat. Like Snake-Eyes he was capable of performing impressive acrobatics and moving with great agility. His fighting style was apparently more aggressive than Snake-Eyes' style, which suited his aggressive personality. Toys Trivia *A native of Korea, actor Byung-Hun Lee had very little knowledge of G.I. Joe prior to his casting, but received the role because of his highly praised performances. *It is unknown whether or not Storm Shadow survived his final battle with Snake-Eyes. He may have died, but then again, Byung-Hun Lee does have a contract to portray Storm Shadow in the second and third films. *In a deleted scene of the movie, after being stabbed in their climactic battle, Storm Shadow's last words to Snake-Eyes were "I did not kill our master." Stephen Sommers has said this is a thread that will be picked up in the sequel. External links References Category:Cobra (Movie) Category:Movie characters